The invention relates to a prismatic accumulator cell with a cuboid housing and electrodes arranged therein.
An accumulator pack with a plurality of prismatic accumulator cells is also provided.
Hereinafter, the terms “battery” and “battery cell”, in accordance with general linguistic usage, are conventionally applied for “accumulator” and “accumulator cell” respectively. Hereinafter, an electrochemical cell is referred to as a battery cell or cell, for short. Typically, in a battery, a plurality of battery cells are preferably spatially combined and interconnected in circuit, for example in series or in parallel, to form modules, in order to deliver the requisite performance characteristics. A number of modules form an accumulator pack.
In high-capacity battery systems, as used for example in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles or stationary energy storage systems, individual battery cells are electrically connected in series or in parallel to deliver required overall capacity.
The connection is commonly formed in that the cells are arranged in spatial proximity to each other, then electrically connected by means of rigid metallic connecting elements, or cell connectors.
For the control and functional monitoring of a high-capacity battery system, information is required, including cell voltages, cell temperatures, module voltages and module temperatures. This information is routed to the corresponding control devices by the connection of electrically-cabled sensors to the cell connectors. The connection of instrument lines and sensors to the cell connectors is generally effected by means of plug-in, soldered or crimped connections.
A concept of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 213 673 A1. Herein, a battery module is described with a plurality of battery cells and a plurality of cell connectors, wherein the cell connectors provide the electrically-conductive interconnection of the pole terminals of the battery cells. For the measurement of temperature and/or voltage, the cell connectors are provided with plug-in contacts, to which the corresponding instrument lines are connected.
A cylindrical polymer lithion-ion cell is known from CN 204118200 U, wherein the positive and negative terminals of the cell are arranged at an upper end and a lower end of a core element. One of the two poles is routed to the other side by means of a metal wire, where a plastic element is provided for the accommodation of a plug-in connector.